


Shielding

by labocat



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Experienced/Inexperienced, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty Kink, Neediness to Please, Sex Magic, Trust Kink, hands-on sex ed, mana transfers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: To Shield (v): To protect or defend from an unpleasant experience





	Shielding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeFeuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/gifts).



> I am playing fast and loose with what actually transfers mana in a physical mana transfer, but hey, it's Fate/; if no one played fast and loose with the rules of magic, we wouldn't have most of the canon. Otherwise, Happy Smut Swap, and I hope you enjoy!

Ritsuka wouldn’t notice; Mash would make sure of it.

She knew Ritsuka was aware of a servant’s need for a constant mana supply to be able to keep existing in this plane, much less be able to support the skills and attacks necessary for the battles they kept finding themselves in, but she’d done fairly well, in her mind, in keeping Ritsuka of the mindset that demi-servants were different. Even with the Fate system taking the brunt of the work and distributing the energy, Ritsuka was supporting so many servants. She shouldn’t need to waste that energy on Mash; Ritsuka already worried over Mash more than she should, after all. Mash couldn’t conscience the thought that Ritsuka might falter, or not give support to a servant that might need it more just because she thought that Mash needed help or mana.

But although she could process her own latent magic circuits as a source of energy, it wasn’t enough; Mash could feel herself falling behind where she knew she should be to keep up with Ritsuka’s development. Ritsuka was so brave, always training and keeping an eye on her servants and watching to make sure they were all a cohesive team - Mash couldn’t let her down. She would show Ritsuka that her faith wasn’t misplaced, that she deserved a place on each team that got sent on Rayshifts. Each servant that got summoned was a necessary help to correct the different eras and each brought their own unique skillset to Chaldea, but each time Ritsuka stepped to the summoning circle, Mash couldn’t help but feel her heart and smile tighten. Ritsuka was a good Master, and Mash couldn’t begrudge any new servant coming to Chaldea that, just because she was selfish.

She wanted to be someone Ritsuka could rely on, instead of needing to rely on her for everything from orders during battle to her smile in the halls. 

In the end, it was all out of her hands.

There had been an expedition, planned for multiple days, with the intent of gathering dragon fangs, as they’d quickly become a precious resource despite how many they’d seemed to have around the base after the singularities in France and Rome. The plan had seemed simple enough - Vlad, Carmilla, and Stheno would lead the team, while Mash, Andersen, and Zhuge Liang would be support. Mash had sighed with relief at the last’s inclusion - with Lord El Melloi II’s magecraft, he could provide an extra supply of mana for the long trip. 

All had gone well, for the first few battles, though fewer fangs had fallen than any of them would have liked.

Then Stheno had suggested following any of the wyverns back to their nest.

“Senpai, get down!” Mash struggled to be heard over the roar of dragonfire as it arced toward them. She thought she heard Ritsuka shout something in return, but Mash only ran further forward to plant her shield into the ground, sighing with relief as the walls of Lord Chaldeas rose up to meet the flames, to deflect them if not the heat that still made her curl closer into the cover of her shield. It was only once the barrage stopped that she chanced looking back at the rest of the team. Ritsuka stood there, her outstretched arm shaking as she stared at Mash with something like horror that relief hadn’t fully chased away yet. Before Mash could say anything, both Carmilla and Vlad stepped around her, clutching wounds but bolstered by the boost of energy from Zhuge Liang and Ritsuka. She fell back - in front of Risuka - however, as the dragon roared again, loudly enough to make the cave around them shake. But instead of attacking them, it retreated, favoring one paw. Mash saw why once the rest of its bulk retreated - on the ground was an iridescent claw that had likely broken off in the myriad attacks. 

“Not quite what we came here for, guys, but it’s still pretty -oof,” Ritsuka broke off as she stumbled, even though Mash couldn’t see on what as she dashed forward to help take Ritsuka’s weight. “I’m alright, Mash, just a little tired.” She blew her bangs out of her face before reaching forward to brush Mash’s out of the way. “You scared me there for a second, but I knew you’d get the wall up in time - you always do.” 

“I...of course I did. I couldn’t _not_.” Even through the warmth in her chest at Ritsuka’s trust, a note of horror crept into Mash’s voice at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn’t, deepened by the sight of Andersen and Stheno, passed out and slumped against the cave wall. Vlad wasn’t much better off, having been poisoned by one of the smaller wyverns. Their reception with Chaldea was never the greatest inside of caves, and a shudder ran through Mash at the thought that they wouldn’t have had a backup plan for retreat had things not lined up the way they had.

“You must be tired too, huh Mash?” Ritsuka had tried to strengthen her voice, but Mash could still tell how low her energy was by the way it shook. But before Mash could do more than nod, a wave of exhaustion crashed into her, dragging her remaining strength out back with it and she sunk down to her knees, almost dragging Ritsuka with her.

“Mash! Oh, shit, that must have been the Invulnerability wearing off, good job forgetting that, dumbass.” The tired gears in Mash’s brain piece together what Ritsuka was saying and could only come up with the image of Ritsuka’s arm reaching out for her, the glimmer of an active command seal fading. Then, flashes: arms, picking her up, carrying her bridal style - Vlad, she assumed, from the cloak covering her, but that thought warred with the image of Vlad and Zhuge Liang each helping the other take Andersen and Stheno, respectively. She dismissed it as a dream and burrowed slightly into the warmth of the arms she was in.

She awoke to the smell of something burning and Ritsuka hovering over her, one hand at her temple.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake. Though you might want to fake it until Carmilla stops demanding to be in charge of the fire and dinner. I don’t think anything’s not charred, but I’ll sort through our portions to find something for you.” And even though she didn’t understand the words being said, it was Ritsuka who was saying them. Everything would be okay if Ritsuka said they would be, so Mash only nodded and let sleep take her again.

The next time she woke, she felt much better, even if she wasn’t sure she could move her limbs even if Ritsuka commanded her to. Ritsuka, who was sitting next to her, eyes closed but brow furrowed. Mash could dimly feel the trail of mana from Ritsuka to the rest of the camp, which was odd. Usually her own magic circuits dulled the sensation of magic from any others, and she reached for it, hoping to pull from it and replenish her energy a little faster, even if she’d pay for it later. She frowned when she only hit silence, her levels lower than she ever remembered them being. There was a moment of panic before she tried to roll over to hide the tears that had pricked at her eyes - she’d almost failed Ritsuka, and if she didn’t find a way to get her energy levels back up soon, she would. She was only good for defending, and if she couldn’t even do that, what was she doing thinking she could stand side by side with her Master?

“Mash?” The level of Ritsuka’s voice wouldn’t have woken Mash if she’d still been asleep, so there was no faking she still was when it made her wince. “Did I oversleep? I’m sorr-” The pressure of Ritsuka’s finger on her lips was enough to stop not just Mash’s voice but any train of thought.

“Don’t worry, everyone else is asleep. We set up tents so that everyone could recover a little, but I wanted to keep an eye on you. You scared me, you know.”

“I’m sor-” “If all you have to say is more apologies, you’re better off just resting. Next time, tell me if you’re feeling tired and I’ll do something about it before you end up on the floor in a heap again. Even with your own magic, a little outside help never hurt”

Mash opened her mouth automatically, but rethought her words at Ritsuka’s arched brow. “I didn’t want to bother you, especially with everyone else in a predicament as well.” She watched Ritsuka’s face twist through a variety of emotions, before stopping on a soft smile.

“You know, it’s not just you all who get something out of this arrangement. I get stronger, too, each time someone new responds to a summon, or we walk away from a battle in one piece. I owe just as much to you as you think you do to me, and I know I lean on you all too much, but I’d like it if you relied on me every now and then, too. Especially you.” Her mouth was twisted in a wry, hopeful grin by the end, so different from the disappointment or resignation Mash felt it should have been.

“Me?” Mash could barely hear her own voice, so was surprised when Ritsuka nodded solemnly. 

“Especially you. You were the first person to make me feel welcome in Chaldea, and you’ve been thrown more curveballs than anyone else, not knowing who you’re bound to or all your skills, but every step of the way you’re right there with me, protecting me, and I can’t help but feel sometimes like I’m holding you back, like you’d be even better with a stronger, more experienced Master.”

Mash tried to sit up, suddenly, but her muscles still wouldn’t hold her weight and she fell back against the bedding. “Never!” She put the urgency and passion she couldn’t into her body language into her voice instead. “You came back for me and you’ve never left me, no matter how slow I am at attacking, or that I can’t use my Noble Phantasm correctly. I know I’m only good for protecting, but please let me protect you, at least a little longer.”

Ritsuka’s hand reached out to squeeze hers. “As long as you want to be by my side, I want you there.” And even though Mash was sure she was hearing things, assigning meaning to words they hadn’t carried, she smiled and squeezed Ritsuka’s hand back as best as she could.

“I’m sorry; normally I can use my own magic circuits to keep going, but I think I expended too much on that battle.” The apology was out of her mouth before she could help it, but Ritsuka didn’t seem in the mood to scold her.

“I’m sorry, too, I should have noticed sooner than I did and not needed that last-ditch Invulnerability. I burnt out all my seals on you anyway - I should have used them smarter.” She saw Mash’s mouth open, and to Mash’s surprised, leaned down to kiss Mash’s forehead. “I’ll always use them all on you. I promise I’ll protect you better too.” The flush staining her cheeks surprised Mash as well, as did the way Ritsuka started fidgeting. 

“If I said there was a way I could try and replenish your magic circuits, would you want to try it? You can say no at any point.”

Mash, who didn’t think she could or would say no to anything Ritsuka suggested, no matter how off-the-wall, could only nod. She was thinking of rituals, of summoning seals and complicated magecraft, so was surprised when she felt Ritsuka’s lips against her own. The way Ritsuka jerked back slightly before returning made her think she hadn’t imagined the spark that seemed to jump between them, nor been the only one who felt it. She let Ritsuka lead the kiss, slowly leaning up into it as she felt small bits of strength return to her limbs.

“What…?” she managed between kisses, her thoughts scattering with more than exhaustion as Ritsuka moved to kiss along her jawline, a moan shaking free as she found a spot Mash hadn’t even thought was sensitive, right below her ear. 

“El-Melloi II told me this was how they used to do it, back in the day. More efficient than rituals and uses mana already stored in my body, so I’m not draining anything.” Mash could only gasp as what felt like every nerve in her body woke up and paid attention to Ritsuka. To Ritsuka’s voice, to Ritsuka’s lips, to Ritsuka’s hands, starting to move from where they’d been supporting her back. “Is this okay? Tell me if it’s not.”

That her first kiss had been while she could barely move was low on Mash’s list of priorities right now. That it had been with Ritsuka made her heart sing. She only nodded, gasping slightly at the combination of strength flooding back to her and the feeling of Ritsuka’s fingers trailing down her arm. She sat up fully, using that leverage to lean slightly away from Ritsuka as she whispered, “I’ve never…” She nodded between them, flushing. The archives also spoke of ways to more efficiently transfer mana, but it hadn’t seemed practical for anything like the rush Chaldea always seemed to be in, or so many servants with one master, or useful in the midst of battle. Not to mention unlikely that Ritsuka would have wanted to utilize such a method with her. But here she was, leaning over Mash and breathing in like she was the one getting sustenance and energy from this, not providing it for Mash.

“Let me show you?” Mash nodded and Ritsuka bore her down to the pillows, kissing away her breath before she could respond that she would have let Ritsuka request anything of her, would go anywhere with her, would have given it willingly if only she’d known. So she arched her neck instead, giving Ritsuka’s lips room to travel, pressing into Ritsuka’s hands where they moved over her curves. Someone - Ritsuka, she suspected - had removed her armor when they made camp, leaving her in just the shift she wore underneath and she flushed anew at the thought, along with the realization that it had been Ritsuka who had carried her to camp.

Each nerve sang, sparking from where Ritsuka touched her to race around her body and leave her breathless. Even what should have been the most innocent of touches - to the crook of her elbow, the back of her hand, the top of her shoulder - echoed through her. She hadn’t even realized her hands were clenched in the blankets around them until Ritsuka twined her fingers with her own and eased them away, bringing their hands up to bracket Mash’s head instead as Ritsuka returned up to kiss her. Mash’s mouth was open this time, partway through a panting moan, which only continued as she felt Ritsuka’s tongue against hers, felt her licking and nipping as if she wanted to devour Mash. When she pulled away, both of them gasping for air, Mash could feel her lips tingle, each racing pulse swelling through them, and as she licked them to chase the traces of Ritsuka’s taste, she imagined what it would be like if they never went down, that everyone would know that she and Ritsuka were tied further to each other.

“Mash,” Ritsuka whispered above her, as helpless as Mash felt, and Mash reached for her, drawing her close and crying out as Ritsuka sucked a kiss onto her collarbone. It would be hidden, tomorrow, under her armor, but now Ritsuka pulled back again to look at it, then Mash, her eyes questioning. 

“Whatever you deem me worthy for, I accept willingly.”

“The world,” Ritsuka whispered, before coming to a decision and letting her hands stray lower, down to the front of Mash’s shift. “I want to give you the world, the real sky, everything you’ve missed up there in the clouds.”

“If...if it’s with you,” Mash managed to get out before her words broke into a moan. Her breasts had always been commented on, but she hadn’t really thought about what it would be like for someone else to touch them. Now it was all she could think of, each second dragged out for the time it took Ritsuka to swipe her finger across the nipple, to trace the swell and curve of each breast. She hadn’t thought her shift coarse, but as the fabric moved across the sensitive skin, it was all she could do not to writhe as it rasped against her under Ritsuka’s thumb. 

“Don’t hold back, I want to see. Everything,” Ritsuka whispered, and it sounded so much like she meant it that there was nothing else Mash could do. If Ritsuka wanted it and it was within Mash’s power to give, she would do it. There was a gratifying moan from above her as Mash writhed and arched into the touch, her breath coming fast enough so as to push her chest further into Ritsuka’s hands. “You’re so perfect, Mash, so good for me.”

And all of a sudden, as if the words had lit a fuse within her, Mash arched further off the bedding, crying out as her vision went white as she shook. She floated for a bit, Ritsuka’s hands against her as an anchor, continuing to stoke the fire that had just banked. “Oh, Mash,” Ritsuka breathed, and while Mash’s brain recognized the awe and admiration, she didn’t recognize it directed towards herself.

“Skin-to-skin contact typically helps, if that’s alright.” Ritsuka was breathing hard now, her hair down and sticking slightly to her face, and as Mash reached up in acquiescence, she brushed some of it back behind Ritsuka’s ear. Once the shift was off, she helped Ritsuka in getting her own clothes off and slipping under the blanket they’d been on top of. 

Mash’s whole body tingled with Ritsuka’s nearness, unable to separate out what was magic and what just felt magical, so she simply gave into it, trusting that Ritsuka would protect and guide her as she had to get them both here. She reached out to run her own hand along Ritsuka’s skin, marvelling and noting each shiver and twitch of Ritsuka’s body. The air between them felt electric, and as Mash leaned in to lick a slow stripe along Ritsuka’s sternum, she imagined she could taste the mana. She certainly felt more energized already, wanting to keep up with everything Ritsuka would show her. Her hands went to Ritsuka’s breasts, smaller than her own, but just the right size for her hands. She watched Ritsuka hold her breath as Mash cupped her breasts and felt her hips jerk forward just the tiniest amount as Mash brushed each nipple with her thumb. She leaned in with the intention of leaning up to kiss Ritsuka, but surprised both of them as she took one nipple into her mouth instead. Ritsuka’s cry before she clapped a hand over her mouth seemed loud enough to wake the camp, but in the ensuing silence, the only sound was Mash continuing to kiss at Ritsuka’s breasts. She was fascinated with the way Ritsuka’s eyes half-shuttered, how one of Ritsuka’s hands came up to guide hers into a kneading motion that soon had Ritsuka’s hips rocking in more than just short jerks. Mash could feel wetness against her thighs - between her own and on top, where Ritsuka moved to the rhythm of Mash’s hands. 

Then Ritsuka shifted so that she knelt more steadily, moving one leg between Mash’s thighs and moving Mash’s shoulders back with an almost desperate look in her eyes. “Please,” Mash whispered between them. Then Ritsuka was leaning down to kiss her again, moving her leg firmly against Mash’s center, driving her pulse higher with each thrust. She reached for Mash’s hand, then stopped briefly. “Can I?” She asked, and Mash laughed, bright and wild with love that Ritsuka would still ask to give Mash the world when she _was_ Mash’s world. But she only nodded and let Ritsuka guide her hand down with her own between Ritsuka’s thighs, mirroring what Ritsuka was doing with her hand between Mash’s. Her fingers slid, rocking at the speed and rhythm Ritsuka had set, then gasping and losing it entirely as Ritsuka’s fingers slipped inside of her, her thumb against a spot that had Mash seeing white again. Determined to return the favor, she pressed in slightly, knowing she had found it when she brushed against a raised nub between the slick folds that made Ritsuka’s rhythm stutter and her hips grind harder into Mash’s hand. Feeling daring, Mash did her best to keep up the rhythm, moving her thumb back and forth as a counterpoint, and leaning up to kiss at the line of Ritsuka’s neck. Her high collar would hide any marks, and Mash didn’t know if Ritsuka would want to wear her mark, but she would gladly wear Ritsuka’s and if this set the idea in her mind, all would be fine.

It seemed to work; Ritsuka groaned suddenly and turned her head to nip at Mash’s ear, moving for the spot she’d discovered before when Mash moved back to give her space, and Mash could feel her blood trying to move in two different directions under Ritsuka’s attention. She felt like she could split apart at any moment, at the slightest pressure, but it was Ritsuka’s words again that did it. 

“Love you,” Mash felt, more than heard, in her ear, and as her heart stopped, everything she was feeling caught up to her and flung her over the edge of release, with only the quick hope that Ritsuka was close behind.

When she came to, Ritsuka was also slumped over her, and while she felt tired, Mash recognized it as merely physical, which a quick check of both her and Ritsuka’s magic circuits confirmed. Ritsuka had stirred, briefly, murmuring something unintelligible before burrowing her face into the gap between Mash’s neck and shoulder, brow furrowed. Mash simply stroked a hand over Ritsuka’s hair and curled around her, tucking the blanket around them. If she focused, she could still feel the mana shift between them, slower now that Ritsuka was asleep, but in every place their skin touched.

When Ritsuka woke, they would talk, of skies and worlds and beginnings and endings, pasts and futures, because no matter how much Mash hoped and wished, she would never be what Ritsuka deserved. But maybe, she could have this, _they_ could have this, until time ran out. With that hope on her lips, Mash fell asleep, whispering it to whoever would listen to let her stay by Ritsuka’s side until then.


End file.
